


Count You Calories (THANKSGIVING SPECIAL)

by angiefluffybootz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Men Crying, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Cuddles, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiefluffybootz/pseuds/angiefluffybootz
Summary: Angel finally eats a good meal, but Niffty HAD to ruin that by pointing out the amount of weight he gained because of it. He forces himself to vomit it back up, but right when he's about to finish, a few demons come in to help him.[Sad with a happy ending]
Relationships: Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Count You Calories (THANKSGIVING SPECIAL)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna post this today because one, I cant wait. And, no one's gonna read this on Thanksgiving lmao. Yall are gonna be busy with your dinner and cooking n shit.
> 
> Also I don't really ship Vaggie and Angel, but this seems like Vaggie x Angel shit so why not add the tag lolol.
> 
> Okay now enjoy IG

The Thanksgiving dinner was spread out on the table, and it smelled and looked delicious. From the turkey, to the macaroni, to the yams. It was amazing. Charlie walked over to the kitchen table and placed a bottle of wine on the table next to some fruit punch, and looked around at all of the staffs and residents seated at the table. "Alrighty, that's everything!" She said in her usual, cheery tone, before occupying the last empty seat next to her girlfriend, Vaggie. "Ooh! Ooh! May I serve the food!?" Niffty shot her hand up, and Charlie giggled. "Well, if that's okay with everyone else," Everyone shrugged and gave Niffty the go ahead. Niffty hopped onto the table, careful not to knock anything over. She gave everyone one of everything. . Well, except for Al, who got only meat and a glass of wine.

"Would it be too much to ask of I only got some string bea-" Angel was cut off by a glass plate with one of everything being placed down in front of him, then a wine glass filled with red wine. "Oh no no! You're so skinny, you need some food in that belly!" Niffty sped back over to grab a plate and started filling it with food. 

Angel hooded his eyes with a hint of annoyance as the redolence of his food started to fill his lungs. He looked down at it and almost started drooling. It smelled so damn good, he just wanted to dig right in. But there was a part of him that kept saying not to. He can't! He still has films to film and shows to do. . He can't risk any type of weight gain. . Besides, he's on a diet. He hated his body, and still felt like he wasn't skinny enough, so all of this food really wouldn't help. . 

But it still smelled so goddamn good!

"You alright Angel?" Charlie said snapping Angel out of his thoughts. "You're drooling. ." Angel wiped the drool off of his chin and nodded. "Yea,, I'm fine."

Oh, fuck it. Just a few bites wouldn't hurt. .

He picked up his fork and ate some of the macaroni, a smile immediately growing on his face, as he melted in his seat. Holy shit, it was good. He hadn't had food this good in. . Well. . Ever. After taking one bite of macaroni he realized how utterly sick of oatmeal and yogurt he was. This. . This was amazing. One bite turned into two, turned into three, until he had finished all of his food, and even downed his drink. He let out a loud burp and a long sigh, before leaning back in his seat and rubbing his stomach while closing his eyes.  
But they snapped back open when he was yelled at from across the table. "We're eating, dipshit." Vaggie winced and Angel rolled his eyes. "Sorry," He sat back up before grabbed his fork and putting it in his mouth, licking it clean. He looked around at everyone else's plate. He was the first one done. He wasn't surprised, though. He hadn't eaten in about a week now. So this was a fucking relief.

"Jeez, you must've really liked it! I haven't seen you eat this much in a while! Ohh and look at your tummy! You seem so full," Niffty pointed out as she picked up his dishes and rushed over to the sink to wash them off. Angel's eyes widened as he looked down at his stomach. . Jeez, she was right. And he was embarrassed about it. He grabbed the end of his crop top and pulled it down to cover his stomach. His face flushed as embarrassment and regret filled his chest. 

"This was amazing, thanks for this, y'all. But I'm feelin' a bit exausted now. . Guess the whole "turkey makes ya tired" thing is true!" He gave a fake giggle before getting up and running to his room, still pulling his shirt down. "Oh, well thanks for joining us, goodnight~" Charlie tried to say, but Angel was already gone. 

He slammed his door behind him, running to his bathroom. He had to get the food out of his system before his body digested it. He took two of his fingers and shoved them down his throat, not bothering to be careful. He let out a loud gag and did it again. Repeatedly putting his fingers down his throat and gagging, spitting out saliva every now and then. He tried not to stop too often, knowing that that would stop the vomiting process.

He slightly pulled them out, then put them back in. Again and again. Gagging and coughing, and even spitting out blood at one point. He pulled them out completely, looking at his blood covered fingers. Maybe he had gone too far. . Maybe this wasn't worth it. He looked down at his full stomach and winced, then glanced at the toilet water, scattered with blood and saliva, then back at his stomach. .

Nevermind, it's worth it.

He began the process again, but faster this time, and finally after a few minutes, to his relief, a bit of vomit came up. Fucking finally. He gagged louder as he thrusted his fingers down his throat once more, and more vomit came up. He started to lose his breath so he stopped to catch it, panting and wiping tears off of his face. 

But he only stopped for a second before starting to do it again at the same fast pace as before. He started to vomit up all of his food, covering his hand and toilet seat with puke. It smelled absolutely disgusting compared to how it smelled when it was on the plate. He looked down at his stomach while choking on his own hand. . It was almost back to normal.

In, and back out. In, and back out. Over and over again. He can't stop until the job is done. .

Even if someone walks into your room while you're doing it.

His door creaked open and he jumped a bit, but that didn't stop him from gagging himself once more. He was so close to being done! He can't stop now. Two figures (he couldn't make out who it was due to his teary eyes) sped in as he vomited again, coughing up a bit of blood now. One demon pulled his hand away from his mouth and another hugged him from behind, crying and whispering for him to stop. He could tell from the voice that that was definitely Charlie. But who was the other one?

He blinked away his tears and looked at the other demon as they hugged him from the side. . Vaggie?? He started to tear up again, hugging Vaggie back with his clean hand, but Vaggie grabbed the other one and wrapped it around her, not caring about the vomit and blood that got on her back.

"Y-Your clothes, Vags," "It's just a shirt, I can replace it." She put her hand under Angel's chin to make him face her. Angel looked at the tears streaming down from her face and started to sob harder. 

"P-Please don't c-cry, guys-" she cut him off. "But I can't replace you. Look at that," She pointed to the toilet and Angel glanced at it, before looking back at her. "You're hurting yourself all because of your weight, when you're absolutely perfect the way you are." Angel's eyes widened a bit at those words. Vaggie thinks he's perfect. . ? Or was she just saying that to make him feel better. He didn't really care at this point, he just wanted to take advantage of this.

"Please, never do this again, A-ngel-" She choked on her sob and started crying harder as Angel pulled her in for a hug. He felt small arms hug his leg and he looked down. He saw a sobbing Niffty. She knew what was going on, and she felt like shit. She looked terrible, as if she knew this was her fault. She sniffled a few times before starting to speak.

"I-I'm so sorry A-Angel. .I-I know that I-. . I didn't mean to-" Charlie and Vaggie pulled away from Angel, and started looking down at Niffty as well. They had never seen her like this, sorrow and sympathy was clear on her face. . Tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Angel pursed his lips together and sniffled, picking Niffty up and hugging her close. "It's okay, Niffty. I-I forgive you. . P-Please don't cry." She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into the crook of his neck. Angel softly patted her back. He brought her over to his bed and laid her down, going back to the bathroom to flush the toilet and wash his hands. 

Vaggie and Charlie laid down on his bed as well and Charlie cuddled Niffty to make her feel better. Angel laid next to Vaggie. They looked at each other, then at Charlie and Niffty. Vaggie shrugged and pulled Angel close, Angel quickly doing the same. They all fell asleep together that night. Comfortable. . Happy. . Angel didn't even cry himself to sleep tonight, so that was new. 

And for the first time in decades,,  
Angel could actually say that he felt alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, I suck ass at writing but were not judging. . Right?
> 
> Anyways depressing human Alastor and Charlie (NOT Charlastor) and maybe some Anthony shit coming sooooon


End file.
